Love is not Dead
by crocpop
Summary: What if Tosh and Owen finally achieved that date? Will it work out when one of their fellow team members are injured and with the threat of alien invasion? Set in Season 2 Tosh/Owen. Jack/Ianto
1. Chapter 1: Harmless Conversation

**Hi readers!**

**I have made a 29****th****-of-january-resalution! I will try to update AT LEAST once a week, maybe more! **

**Pairings:**** Tosh/Owen **

**Summary:****What if they _finally_ achieved that date? Will it work out when shadows are stalking them at every corner? Rated T for language Tosh/Owen**

**I don't own Torchwood *sob* ... come to think of it, I don't own Facebook either. **

**Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One:

~ Tosh ~

"Tosh!" Owen called from his desk "My computer's broken!"

Sighing, I quickly examined my reflection, then walked over to see what he was complaining about this time.

The screen, which would normally be displaying images of alien tech, was completely blank.

He was tapping at keys furiously, attempting to undo whatever had occurred.

"I didn't _mean _to!" He reassured me.

_Of course, _I thought sarcastically, _because nothing was ever his fault. _

"All I was doing was noting any rift activity within the last hour, then _blip_. Nothing."

I couldn't help but laugh; he had suchlittle patience with computers.

Without hesitation, I tapped a few keys, watching the monitor buzz back into life.

"Rift activity indeed!"

"Damn!" he immediately switched windows to what he was meant to be doing.

"Facebook? Really Owen?" I teased.

He mock-glared at me "There's nothing wrong with catching up with friends and family."

"And Virtual Farm is you catching up with the latest news?"

He put his hands above his head, as if surrendering "Ok! Ok! Just don't tell Jack... Or Ianto... or- Just don't tell anyone, alright?"

I grinned and tapped the side of my nose "Just between us."

As soon as no one was watching, he was back on the massively popular internet site.

_Ding._

The tiny noise startled him, and he almost toppled off his chair in alarm.

A small button near the top read: 'One new friend request.'

Curious, he hesitantly clicked on the flashing icon.

_Toshiko Sato wants to be friends with you. _

He looked over at her desk, yet she was looking innocently unaware of anything but her work.

_Accept. _

_You and Toshiko Sato are now friends. _

He scanned her profile, of course there was no information, (same as he) for people who worked for an organisation like Torchwood, you don't really want to post pictures.

_Ding._ Another noise interrupted his train of thought.

_Tosh: Hi _

The keys tapped beneath his fingers.

_Owen: Hey, do u think u can get Ianto to get that Weevil research 4 me? _

From across the room, he observed Tosh reading, then replying, watching as her hands sped across the keyboard.

_Tosh: Why can't you? As you can see, I'm a little busy. _

_Owen: Please? U know he hates me!_

_Tosh: Why is that my problem? If you two have friendship issues, sort it out!_

_Owen: He shot me! It's not _my _fault! _

_Tosh: I'm still not making him get things for us. _

_Owen: Come on... We'll even go on that date we mentioned. :D_

He heard a brief pause in tapping, then was relieved when it began again.

_Tosh: Are you joking, or actually being serious for once? _

_Owen: Totally serious. _

He saw her glance away from her screen for a second, taking in his face.

_Say yes, say yes. _He found himself chanting subconsciously in his mind.

_Tosh: Yeah, of course. _

_

* * *

_

**What did you think? **

**I know, I AM A RUBBISH WRITER! I don't know why people read my stories, yet I'm very glad that they do though. **

**Plleeaassee review! **


	2. Chapter 2: Confidence

**Hi readers!  
Sorry about the delay!  
Here's the next chapter, I own nothing (Although I wouldn't mind trying out the singularity scalpel, I bet that would be awesome.)  
**

**I know my writing is RUBBISH!  
... the next chapter _will _be longer, I promise!**

**Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two:

~ Tosh ~

I sifted through the clothes in my wardrobe, seeking out the perfect dress. Purple or black? The dilemma was infuriating to the extreme, for I had only a limited time to organise myself because Owen was picking me up in a little less than twenty minutes.

Hesitantly choosing the black dress, I continued to the bathroom to apply makeup and style my dark hair into a glamorous knot on the back of my head.

_Men, _I thought irritably, _they never know how long it takes for a woman to get ready!_

The butterflies in my chest had butterflies of their own as I surveyed the selection of footwear. Red, blue, purple, boots, high-heels, dolly shoes…

_Knock, knock, knock._

Oh no…

Panicking, I slipped on my black stilettoes and rushed to answer the door, grabbing my purse on the way. Opening the door, I was startled to find Gwen standing where I expected Owen to be.

"Hey Tosh," she greeted "I know it's your time off, but I have something to give you."

Still shocked, I nodded silently and moved aside for her to enter.

"I know you're expecting someone," she continued "So this will only take a minute."

My eyes widened considerably "How did you-"

Silently, she handed me a small pale blue box, about the size of a CD. Prizing it open, a small note concealed the contents.

_Tosh,_

_We thought you needed this as a small confidence boost,_

_J.H, I.J, G.C._

Removing the paper revealed a pair of glittering marquisate earrings, glimmering in the light. Smiling a true, heart-felt smile, I said "Gosh, these are _gorgeous!_ Where on earth did you get them? I hope they weren't too expensive."

She grinned "Ianto spotted them in a jewellery shop's window display, and we all chipped in to pay for them."

As I hugged her, the doorbell rang yet again. This time, it was the person I had expected to see.

* * *

**What did you think? **

**I know that my writing is utterly rubbish!**

**Plleeaassee review, it'll make my day! **

**The next chapter will be longer, I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3: Down Memory Lane

**Hi readers!**

**Just so you know THIS IS SET SOMETIME DURING SEASON 2 AFTER THE EPISODE, 'A day in the ****Death.' So, spoilers.**

**This chapter required a lot of research on my part, it took ages!**

**I own nothing *sob***

**Enjoy :D **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three:

Down Memory Lane. 

~ Tosh ~

Surprisingly, the car journey wasn't awkward, which I had expected it to be. We chatted about work, books, and most of all, other members of the Torchwood team.

"So, what do you think of Jack? Ianto thinks he worked in the government, hence why his personal files on the computers are non-existent." He asked, yet still (thankfully) paying attention to the road.

"He may be correct," I pondered "Though he can't die, so job records must go back centuries. What do you think of Jack and Ianto's relationship?" It was my turn to ask a question.

"I'm cool with it, just so long as they don't start snogging in the Hub." He replied, making me laugh, "What about you?"

"I think it's cute." This earned me a bewildered stare from his direction.

"What? Them snogging?" He said, incredulously "You don't get attracted to a pair of men kissing do you?"

I giggled again "No! I'm just glad they both have each other."

Settling back into the comfortable car seat, I inquired "Where exactly are we going?"

He didn't answer, just giving me a smile that said _'That's for you to find out.'_

I'd always liked his car, from the shining dark blue paint to its sleek shape. Maybe it was the way the engine roared when accelerating, or perhaps just because it was Owen's. People say everyone is unique, yet some more than others. Owen was one of those people.

He hadn't asked to be brought back, then again, who knows what breath will be their last?

I remembered his last few moments of life vividly.

* * *

_He yelled as the resurrection gauntlet dragged his soul from the darkness and brought it to the dead shell from whence it came. _

"_What happened?" he gasped "Where am I? I got shot, he shot me!"_

"_Owen, you've got to listen to me, we don't have long." Jack said, trying to keep him calm. _

"_Where am I?" He asked again, panicked "This isn't the hospital, this is the autopsy room. What am I doing here? Oh no, wha-what's that?"_

"_The resurrection glove, we lost you but we brought you back." Jack replied, becoming exhausted from the power of the glove. _

"_How long have I got?"_

"_We're at thirty seconds and counting." Ianto informed, trusted stopwatch in his hand. _

"_Oh god, Jesus really…" _

"_Ok team," Jack addressed us "Say your goodbyes."_

_My mind had gone into a sate of shock. This couldn't be the end! He had been shot twice in the past; none of them had been fatal!_

"_Gwen?"_

_She however, was at a loss for words._

"_Gwen, no offence, but I only have two minutes to live!" Owen told her. _

"_Tosh?"_

_Oh god, it was my turn._

"_I'm going to miss you," Why the hell did I say that? That didn't even begin to explain how I would feel, how much I _would _miss him. _

"_And I love you," his face was a picture of shock and surprise, "always have."_

"_Owen, I need the code for the alien morgue, you're the only one who knows it." Jack said, which earned him stares from everyone. Was that the only reason this was happening, an alarm code?_

_Apparently, Owen also thought this "You brought me back for that, for THAT!"_

"_I'm sorry." _

"_Jack… It's 231165, ok?" he said weakly, clearly his time was almost up. _

"_Sorry, I had to… to help you prepare. I know what death is." Said Jack "I want you to be ready." _

"_There's nothing, just darkness." _

"_Two minutes" confirmed Ianto. The end was approaching. _

"_Jack…"_

"_Be brave! Owen!" _

_Yet all communication with him was useless, for his eyes were staring into the distance._

"_Owen!" _

_Jack removed the glove from the back of Owen's head, and the heart monitor stopped beating, to be replaced by a continuous note that struck misery into everyone. _

_We stood there, no one moving, Jack still clasping Owen's hand in his own. Tears ran down my face, and I made no attempt to stop them. _

_Until…_

"_I'm really going to need that hand back."_

_

* * *

_

"Tosh?"

The familiar voice brought me out of my memories, and back into the present.

"You've been silent for a full three minutes now, is everything alright?"

I smiled at him "Yeah, just thinking about a few things you know, memories."

"Yeah," He returned the smile "Do you remember how we met?"

* * *

"_Team, I'd like you to meet Doctor Owen Harper, he'll be our new medical officer." Jack announced, having just entered the Hub. _

_I looked up from my desk and- Wow. _

_The man who accompanied Jack had short hair; his equally dark eyes surveyed the interior of the base in amazement. I couldn't stop staring. _

"_Owen, this is Suzie Costello, she's second in command, and Toshiko Sato, computer genius." Jack introduced._

_Owen smiled at me, and I swear my heart melted with delight as I grinned back. _

_I opened my mouth to say something, before Suzie cut in. _

"_Medical staff huh? You're going to need that medical expertise with this job." _

_Silently retreating to my desk, I watched them from a distance._

_

* * *

_

If it hadn't been for Suzie this date might have occurred earlier.

"Yeah, everyone kept calling you 'newbie.'" I laughed.

"Until Ianto showed up."

Still giggling, I looked out the window.

"Where are we?"

"Here." He replied, then parked the car.

* * *

**What did you think? **

**I know, my writing is utter rubbish.**

**Plleeaassee review?**


	4. Chapter 4: A Date to Remember

**Hi readers!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter; sorry I am so rubbish at writing!**

**Once again, I don't own Torchwood. **

**Enjoy :D**

Chapter Four: A date to remember.

~ Jack ~

"'_Just a few weevils' _you said!" Ianto shouted as the sprinted down Hope Street. I sighed. How should I know that the weevils from St. Mary's church were still out for revenge?

"Oh quit complaining!" I replied, grabbing his hand and dragging him down an ally-way.

We could hear weevils' howls from a distance, yet not as far away as we'd hoped.

"Stay here. I'll distract them." Before he could object, I kissed him on the cheek then ran in the opposite direction.

_So far, so good._ The plan was working, for some of the weevils departed from the large group.

Unfortunately, I discovered that not all of them were following me when I heard a yell from behind me. The fear and concern in my mind erased the thought of being mauled to death.

"Ianto!"

~ Tosh ~ 

"Come on, It's a simple question… Who was your first?" I asked, holding a glass of wine in my hand. He shook his head, so I glared at him.

"Ok, ok! Her name was Cassandra Grass, I was fifteen."

My eyebrows shot up in a look of disapproving disbelief.

"Almost sixteen!" he reassured me, defending himself. I giggled (Giggled? Oh no, this wine was really getting to my head) and took another sip of my drink anyway.

He had taken me to a local park at the edge of the city because he claimed there were no good films to see. But he and I both knew the cinema would have made this date awkward. Silver strands of moonlight etched their way across the rippling waves of the river. The sky was dark, emphasizing the size of the silver orb in the sky. We sat on the bank on the river, overlooking the dark depths of the water.

"What about you?" he inquired, curiously.

I hesitated, debating weather or not to tell him. "Carlos Lowes." I paused "I was nineteen, just a one-night thing. I've never been much of a relationship type."

He'd noticed that I was looking intently at the ground, avoiding eye contact.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Tosh," he stated earnestly "You're just waiting for the perfect guy."

_I've already found him, _I thought, _It's just that he can't see it. _

I sent him a reassuring smile "You'll find someone, someone that appreciates you and loves you for who you are." _Like I do. _

He laughed mirthlessly "Yeah, I doubt that. Who would want to be with a dead man that can't eat, drink, or even sleep with them?"

Looking up, I found that he had found particular interest in an ant that was crawling across the ground. _Did he really think that? When he died, I hadn't stopped loving him. _

"So what?"

Surprised, he turned to look at me.

"So what if you've got a bullet wound in your chest? Who cares if you can't have sex? People shouldn't judge like that. All that matters is who you are, and being dead shouldn't change that."

"Tosh… W-" Suddenly, the loud chirrup of a mobile phone interrupted him mid sentence. Bloody hell, I now permanently loathed phones for life.

Owen's eyes were narrowed in a look of anger and irritation as he answered the phone.

"What?" there was a pause, when I assumed the person on the other line was speaking "_What? _What? Ok, we're on our way."

A mix of fear, concern and a miniature amount of annoyance ruled over my mind.

"What happened? Is everyone alright?"

"It's Ianto." The world seemed to freeze.

**Oooh! Cliff hanger!**

**Plleeaassee review! **

**I know I'm rubbish at writing, and the next chapter will be longer, I promise! **

**Plleeaassee review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Fearful Tears

**Hi readers! **

**Thank you so much for reviewing, reading and putting this story on your favourites and your story alert list! It means a lot to me. **

**I wrote this chapter whilst listening to several Doctor Who and Torchwood themes. Martha's theme, the Doctor's theme and Owen's theme. They really helped me write, they're awesome!**

**Of course, you are probably wondering what is going to happen to Ianto! **

**Well, he is- nah, I'm not going to tell you. You're going to have to read it!**

**Once again, I don't own Torchwood. There is some swearing in this chapter, but it's only 'bloody.'**

**I won't waste any more of your time, sorry. **

**Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five: 

~ Tosh ~ 

The car journey to the hospital seemed to take an eternity. Even though Owen and Ianto never really got on well, I could see Owen was concerned about their fellow team member. No one really knew why they didn't like each other, although he always blamed it on Ianto shooting him in the shoulder, they weren't the best of friends before then. One of Torchwood's mysteries I suppose. Why was I thinking about this now? Was it some kind of shock?

What would happen if he died? Jack would suffer an emotional hit that no immortal should live with. Gwen had informed me of the time she walked in on he and Ianto were having some 'alone time together.'

We finally arrived at the hospital and we rushed through the automatic doors into the waiting area.

Owen ran to the front desk and questioned Ianto's whereabouts.

"Hang on sir, one moment plleeaassee." The girl replied, prolonging each and every word. She didn't seem to understand we were in a hurry as she chewed her fluorescent pink gum.

"Ummm... Sorry sir, are you a relative of his?"

This was so annoying!

Sighing, Owen lied "Yes. He's my... brother. I heard what happened and I came here right away."

"And who are you then?" her squawk-like voice addressed me.

Damn, I needed an on-the-spot cover story. I was never very good at this...

"She's my fiancée." Owen replied.

I tried not to let my eyes portray the shock I felt. Just for effect, he put his hand in mine.

"Awww! You two are SO CUTE! Perfect match if you ask me" she laughed like a machine gun "You're bro' is on this floor, room fifteen." As we walked away she crowed "Good luck wiv' the wedding!"

_Room one, two, three, four, five_... When did fifteen become such a high number?

_...Fourteen, fifteen!_

I couldn't help but freeze when we opened the door. Ianto was lying in the hospital bed, eyes closed. Most of the blood it seemed was coming from a wound on his neck, just below the throat. Jack was sat on a chair next to him, holding his hand.

"Jack?"

He looked up at the sound of my voice. His eyes were shining with sadness, trying to hold back tears.

While Owen stood by the door, too shocked to speak, I walked over to Jack. Taking his spare hand, I held it to my heart before embracing him in a hug. Without my realisation, tears were falling rapidly down my face. By this time, Gwen and Rhys were stood at the door with Owen, watching the heartbreaking scene.

"He's going to be ok, isn't he?" I asked, wiping my eyes on my hand.

To my despair, he said "They don't know. Apparently it's too soon to tell."

All of a sudden Owen was beside us, observing the numerous life support machines, now in his 'doctor mode.'

"Sorry to say this Jack, but they're right. He has severe sternocleidomastoid and pectoralis damage."

"In English?" Gwen asked what we were all thinking.

"His neck and chest are a little bit sore." He replied sarcastically, before talking to Jack once again "How many Weevils did you say there were that attacked him?"

He hesitated before speaking, estimating "Fifteen or sixteen, I couldn't tell. All that mattered was to get Ianto out of there."

Owen swore "So, do we have a mass Weevil invasion on our hands?"

Jack shrugged "I don't know. They might just want revenge for the whole Resurrection Gauntlet fiasco."

"Or maybe they just don't like you." said a quiet, exhausted sounding voice from the bed.

"Ianto!" Jack held his hand once again "You should be asleep."

He laughed weakly "I can't sleep with you lot talking about me can I?"

"Do you remember what happened?" I inquired nervously, not wanting to ruin the romantic moment between them.

"Weevils." He said "Lot's of them."

As if someone had flicked a switch, alarms on the life supports bleeped, and the heart monitor started to increase rapidly.

Rhys called out the door "Nurse! Doctor! Can whoever bloody looks after people here come because they are _bloody needed here!" _

"Calm down Rhys, we don't need any of them." Gwen assured him, yet still unable to keep the panic from her eyes."

"What? Why?"

"Because we already have a medic here." Owen told him as he handled the various needles and medical equipment with experience.

Without warning, the fast beeping stopped, to be replaced with that dreaded single note.

Jack was franticly handing him the defibrillator. While his eyes were full of fear and sorrow, Owen's eyes showed panic and horror. I had never seen him like this before, when in situations like this he was normally calm, focused. Yet this time I could see his hands shaking.

"Clear!"

We all waited, holding our breath. Scared of what would happen if this didn't succeed.

"Clear!"

_Zap. _

"Clear!"

_Zap. _Nothing.

No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no...

Tears were now flooding down all our faces, apart from Owen's of course because his body could no longer produce tears.

"Clear!" there was a desperate look in his eyes, almost on the verge of defeat.

_Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep..._

Relief flooded through me as if I had been drenched in water as the welcoming sound of a heartbeat met my ears.

Still in tears, I smiled warmly at Owen, and he smiled in return.

* * *

**What did you think? **

**Sorry if the action went **_**really fast**_**. You know how these things go, it seems a long time whilst you're writing it! **

**By the way, I'm no medical expert (I just looked up 'Scientific name for...' on Google.) so I apologise if sternocleidomastoid and pectoralis are the incorrect wording. **

**Plleeaassee review :D**

_**~#crocpop#~**_


End file.
